The Job
by Idream Awake
Summary: Opera diva makes the best of Death Eater hobby. Lucius and his woman talk about Barty Crouch Jr. Erotic thriller, MA Honerable charecter death.
1. Chapter 1

**The Job**

Opera diva makes the best of Death Eater career. Long seduction, but I promise a reward. Erotic-thriller.

Lucius killed three mistresses, that I know of, before me. This and other information, I've cultivated through mesmerism or gossip. The lazy one had her eyes carved out with a diamond necklace then bludgeoned by a candlestick. The jealous one was strangled. The 'one-who-disappointed' him, was cursed by a thousand cuts and thrown to werewolves in the reception hall.

I could never bring my son here.

I had to consider the price.

Becoming Lucius Malfoy's mistress gradually succeeded after flirtatious chance meetings. I do have a weakness for blond men spiced with evil.

When I saw him step into Borgins & Berks 12 years ago it was the way he announced his arrival with a commanding survey that caught my immediate fascination. He was exquisitely self-possessed.

Lucius Malfoy was dressed in the authority of his social reign. His corn silk hair sweetened my interest.

He was good looking to say the least, like Brittan's finest breeding that shames the devil.

I wanted him even if I had to break a law.

More recently, the night after we consummated our affair, I had performed at the manor. Draco Malfoy pleaded with me about Death Eater business.

If his own son assumed _I_ was among the ranks, who else was convinced? Now is the time that we are either in harms way of the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters or harms way of the cavalier forced who oppose them.

I made my decision right off.

I proposed to Lucius to gratify our lust.

I was curious about the cult.

Members of the Phoenix have since materialized; Lupin, Charming Black, 'prince' Snape, and good Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They watch over my son, while he waits in the womb of Hogwarts. Through them I am connected to Dumbledore's cause.

They know my work, but not everything I do.

This is how I share Lucius Malfoy's arena. I have a guilty pleasure for blood sport. And it suits me as it play errand girl for our beloved boogie-man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Body**

This was a quiet space on the 4th floor in a penthouse suite. I laid in a breathable space appointed in black marble and ornamented with Victorian brass fixtures. Large enough it was, to support an audience. The lounge furniture was elegantly arranged to bath, to dress, to swoon.

Rain pelted against the bay window behind the tub. There are two things I'd rather do during a storm, sleep or make love.

I smoothed shimmer lotion of lavender green tea after toweling off. I put on a black thong that matched my hair. Then I buckled on high heels and decided finish dressing after I was cooled.

Next to my red satin dress on the chase lounge was my copy of the Daily Prophet news paper. There I was waving kisses while holding a bouquet of black dahlias. It read: "**Novelist finishes tour as opera sensation." **Po-tay-toe, po-tot-toe, soccer is football, heavy metal concerto is… opera. "**Midnight Serenade returns to London."**

"Come to me my dark angle. I don't want to sleep alone." I sang out loud appreciating the echoing support.

The Baroque melody rose in my head. "I'm loosing me soul, but I don't mind. My blood turns to wine. I can't refuse you." Base guitars, in my mind, awaken to B natural; alto-soprano choir chants Mozart's Lacrymosa from Requiem. "Atone me again, before I come undone."

Before reaching the second verse, I leaned over the vanity to apply cherry gloss- Lucius' favorite flavor.

The twenty-four year old woman in the mirror was smirking. I always thought my looks were deceptively girlish, considering the centuries behind my forget-me-not eyes.

Someone was watching me.

I saw Lucius Malfoy standing in the lounge doorway. I was startled and thrilled all at once.

Lucius was fully dressed in a black traveling cloak. Twin serpentine broaches clung at his collar. A simple ribbon tied behind his neck. His cane in hand bares the silver striking serpent on the pummel; dueling wand inside.

We looked each other over. Up and down. His formal business appearance and the bent-over near nakedness of me.

"Welcome home." Lucius broke the silence with his velvet voice just as soft thunder rolled.

We came together in the center of the lounge. But Lucius held off from me only caressing my upper arm, watching my breasts brush against his traveling cloak. He brought the scent of rain.

My lips touched the left temple of his brow. I felt his warmth. I sampled the salt on his skin.

Lucius stepped back.

Before he sat on it, I took up my dress from the chase lounge. "Did you sign up with Greyback?"

Lucius dismissed my question with a bored wave of his hand. He was holding the Daily Prophet. I could see the proud expression he wore while reading my article.

It's been three months since we've been together. I'd dream of him, created songs about him, missed him terribly. And now I can touch him. A cool pang of adrenaline renewed. A female errection was aching in my thong.

There he was, reading the news paper!

Lightening cast a silver strobe. Thunder ebbed from the west.

I dressed as Lucius informed me rather conversationally. "The Leaky Caldron was promoting your latest album this week. Such a powerfully renegade sound and yet so melancholy." Lucius lowered his gaze as inward thoughts exposed themselves. "There's an old soul involved…I didn't know a woman could sing like that… with such rapture and defiance…and melody."

Lucius straitened, casually dismissing his loss of resolution. "I heard you singing just now and then through the speakers at the 'Caldron. It hasn't captured me how my lark and 'Serenade's diva could be one in the same."

"Sex, potions, and rock 'n roll: If my life imitates art, does that make you a fan?" In tone, I shamed him sweetly.

His colorless eyes aimed neatly into me. I sensed the conflict of joy and old Malfoy pride fighting to surface. But I interceded before my opportunity was lost.

"Undress for me."

Lucius dropped his shoulders; relived like I should have suggested it sooner.

I sat on my knees by the French Empirial vanity. Lucius Malfoy unclasped his serpentine broaches and tossed his traveling cloak aside. He slowly undressed. He fixated on me as I began to suffer.

Thunder rolled combining the whisper of clothes.

I appraised his rolling physique- lean though it was; almost hairless chest, deep colored pecks perfectly pert to nibble.

His sapphire trousers were close tailored, showcasing an athletic shape. He unclasped his belt with a charming click that echoed. He slid his left handed thumb down his rippling stomach.

I held my breath.

I was physically hungry for him.

Lucius Malfoy pulled the ban of his front trousers out. He glanced down for a second. "But first, little lark, I have questions."

I collapsed. "FINE."

When I recovered, I saw Lucius leafing through The Daily Prophet.

He handed it to me.

I bit in sarcasm, "Copper lined caldrons on sale- where's my credit card!"

The top article, Yankee git. Read it to me." That bit of bloke tossing jargon would've emitted from this vintage stock unless Lucius was talking dirty-he's used it before. But a stricken expression sharpened his handsome face.

Back to business, I suppose.

"**Latest murder has ministry officials declare a serial case. Five victims each resembling a black bird feather, pin quill out in their right hands. Significant or total blood loss will rule out Unforgivable Curse."**

"Davalen."

I looked back at the soft introduction of my name.

"Are you an animagus?" His voice growing more gruff. He was no armature coulemense- I've never underestimated that. He was already accusing me.

"Nope." I looked away at the rain streaked bay window behind the tub.

"Don't lie to me." His velvet tone reminded me of wind blowing through a haunted house. "The Longbottoms, Lockheart, Umbridge. Tell me these are not the **mutinous** trifles _just_ to amuse yourself."

"I get bored when they don't fight back-you've seen it."

Lucius looked away with a scoff. But I saw agreement play at his mouth, even though I didn't answer him.

My assignments grasp a crow's tail feather. I had my orders, but it meant so much to me. Crows carry a human's soul. Screw Lucius the privilege of knowing that.

Seems to me I had this conversation in the Renaissance. To Hell with _anyone_ who sticks they're nose in my… well it was still work.

Apparently I said nothing to remedy him. "Bartholomew Crouch… Junior." He spoke through his teeth. "One of yours?" He watched me carefully. All he had to do was mesmerize it out of me.

He was daring me.

"Barty," I said, remembering him. I felt a heat wave wash over me. I fanned myself with the newspaper. Maybe it was the combination of the thunderstorm, Lucius cruel strip tease, and what I did with Barty, but I was willing to take this conversation to a more expeditious level.

"You needn't worry your hot ass for my sake, so listen. I have a confession."


	3. Chapter 3

As a kid he was imprisoned. But in this story Barty Crouch Jr. was not kissed by a Dementor, but escaped before discovery.

I kneeled down between Lucius Malfoy's feet. Even though he regarded me with veiled distain, I was practically purring.

The stone floor of the bath lounge was temped with summer heat. Outside, a rain storm flickered and sang.

I caressed the supple warmth of Lucius' legs with my hands as I leaned between them. His colorless eyes fixated into mine with curious contempt edged with fear. For a moment he wouldn't touch me.

His breathe was cool over my face and my hair.

I began with how I met his former comrade; the one I who served our lord as honored footstool.

Lucius saw into me with his wizard's occlumency.

"After the raid at the Quidech World Cup, the cold moon was high. Barty sojourned thru the shattered camps; as if his own living room. We saw each other as I made way to the forest with my…" I faltered.

Gavin was only nine years old. That night I fled with my son, into the woods and met the Hogwarts children- I quickly continued.

"He was not the first, I admit." A squall of wind rushed against the bay window to my right. "I was tracking him. I know his tastes. His routes. All wizards avoid his reputation, so he keeps Muggle company. Bottom feeders mostly.

He had an East Anglican dialect punctuated with London's Cockney.

I sampled Barty, long enough to pick out his melody in city's rhythm."

"On a Sunday I tracked him to a rusticated rail road shipping yard on the West End. In this immense iron maze a spell battle would be drowned out by passing freights and concrete spaces. I found him there. It was the ideal place for wet work."

"Wet work." Lucius whispered back with a dreamy expression. I realized I was idly stroking his inner thigh.

"Yes. He wasn't alone… I whistled for him… Just being polite …for Barty… Like this." Like I did for Barty I did for my blond sultan. I merged magic and talent a twiddle-twill sound as sweet as a mocking bird with a secret.

"Up the alley." Twill- twiddle. I slid my hands up Lucius thighs.

"Across the rusty tracks." Twill-twill. I tickled the shapes of Lucius rolling abs with my fingertips.

"Right up to Barty's office," twiddle-dee-dee." My whistle sounded like a flourished cat-call. I saw goose bumps rise as I teased Lucius' pecks. I saw a pleading look peek through his Malfoy exterior.

I breathed in his expensive scent and continued.

"What do you want? He said. I said, 'To dance precious."

My mouth had found Lucius' right hand, and I'd become fascinated with the rough texture: the scent of parchment _and ink. _(He singed with Greyback's werewolves.) I pushed away that thought before Lucius could 'see' it.

"Go on," Lucius commanded with husky curiosity.

"I introduced myself -formally- to Barty. I said He sent me."

Here I hastened my story to get to the good part. "Crouch ordered his men to attack me. They were Muggle turf fighters. They were few. I cut through them with my … my wand." I nodded pointingly at my Falchion dagger on the vanity. "And one I crushed open with a concrete hammer." I recalled the wet crack sound that followed the whoosh and smack of the long handle through the air.

Lucius blinked.

"I cursed them. No witnesses." I added that for Lucius' sake. The whole point of my confession was for him to know if I were loyal.

"Just as soon as I issued those curses, Barty's own hailed over me.

We passed the time this way. His curses were finale-direct, almost unimaginative… almost. For a while it was like Star wars meets Wimbledon."

Lucius frowned slightly. What he saw in me had his own interpretation. I realized I was pressing my nails into his thighs and eased up.

"I'd reconvert the energies he'd send me and throw it back. Back and forth. Like tennis, only dirty.

When rail ties and steel chains entered the mix, I knew it was getting interesting-finally."

Mesmerizing wizard kind _is_ more interesting than on common mortals. It's more than interrupting a movie in a theatre. For young ones it's a memory that only they can tell who's belongs' to whom.

Proficient ones get the voyeuristic point of view: director on the set.

Dangerous ones like the Death Eaters get the bonus feature: the emotions of the host and their thoughts at the time. Smells. Sensations.

Dangerous only begins to describe us.

"We maneuvered through the rail yard, using anything for damage. I was going to unwand him."

I was thinking of a song a motor racer sang. 'You live and your burn.' A monster ballad with a valiant tune. It would be my ode to Barty.

Now add a soundtrack for my voyeur of one.

There isn't anything on two legs quicker than I am. But, "He's not a bad scrapper. Close quarter brawls are his specialty…Oh I do love to play…" I heard myself gush.

"He hit like a hammer!" I felt a heat wave blush through me again. "The Dementors didn't take everything- he cried with his fists!"

I paused to moan kisses on Lucius bare rolling chest; adding one false bite around his left peck. He grunted.

Barty's black eyes flared with ferial amusement. Black eyes like the sleeping earth. I remembered his scent: cologne on perspiration on leather jacket- god!

"Then we fucked."

Rain. It was raining hard again against the bay window. The last echo of my words clicked off the marble bath lounge walls.

Lucius dropped his head still looking at me. This was the first time I read the look of 'huh?' catch him off guard.

"Can't recall the detail." I looked away to think. Lucius took hold of my upper arms.

"Fist it was kill or be killed, then his hand was up my skirt." I mocked Lucius with a pout. "I don't know how long it'd been since he had a woman because Barty racked me like a starving man."

Enough said, I thought. I couldn't banish the sound of Barty's heavy breath and the scrape up n' down of my back against the asphalt. Or his insult. "Nice Death Eater tits-showed them to Valdemort?"

We argued and screwed.

Lucius was breathing with jealous frustration. This time I wouldn't let him wait. As I groped at his genitalia, I tasted with wet kisses on his chest. Earl Grey with sage.

I forgot the important detail.

"More." Lucius commanded me in a growl.

I continued to massage him over his trousers. "When Barty's madness was ejected, he released me." Barty was laughing. It was a bashful, thankful, laugh.

"I reminded Barty why I'd come. He understood me. No words were wasted. I gave him my wand. Barty plunged it into his stomach." I sighed girlishly. His blood spilled noisily over his jeans.

Lucius saw us on our knees facing each other. Barty slumping over my wand, collapsing face down on to my chest.

"He penetrated me, I penetrated him."

I watched the sun set orange in the marmalade sky. I love summer time.

I smelled the blood fragrance in his hair and I drove 'myself' deeper into Barty.

"He was mine. Valdemort executed him."

I used mostly my teeth to open Lucius velvet trousers.

"You used legilimancy." Lucius issued, trying to sound accusing.

"A warrior's death."

No underwear. 'Dirty Death Eater stud.' He was circumcised. Two toned. Curved up like a smitar. Narrowed at the tip with python's spear-shaped head. His Earl Grey and sage cologne was stronger here, but not omitting the flavor of his personal signature.

This is my favorite part of the job. I gagged and massaged to a creaky rhythm in the chase lounge.

Then I searched into his mirrored eyes. I found a vision of myself bent over in blue jeans a Quidech match.

A musical whimper escaped him. Lucius came through my fist. Drops of him ejected on my red dress.

"I put the crow's tail feather in Barty's hand. The soul carrier now drags him to Blessed Oblivion."

I teased his anguish by kissing his inner folds for more. Then I finished Lucius. He was sensitive, jumpy, trembling. He was revving again in heavier grunts.

I gagged on his head and tasted spicy bleach.

"Ohhh…" He groaned accepting. "My lark…" just a pitch higher. "Ha!..." that's it… "Davalen." who's your momma. He erupted again. From his scream, I could tell it was sweeter the second time around.

Before Lucius recovered, "Meet me in the stables in fifteen minutes." I was giving orders now. "Bring the new riding crops and lots of fur."

Lucius lent against the black marble behind him. Dazed. Venerablely male.

"The show room stable with binders." I pressed him.

"You won't hurt me will you?" He cooed with a boyish grin

"Trust me, precious… It's my job."


End file.
